


Finding A Way Round

by indiegal85



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Consensual consent loopholes, F/M, Foreplay, Loopholes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: Katrina can’t have sex with Gabriel. They work round it.





	Finding A Way Round

**Author's Note:**

> The smut plot bunny came to visit and wouldn’t go away until I’d written this little ficlet. Blame her.

‘I can't have sex with you tonight.’

Those had been her exact words as they got into their shared taxi earlier that evening. He had agreed; they both knew it was far too complicated now with the difference in rank, and that whatever it was that had been brewing between them had to stop. She was disappointed, of course; she knew Lorca well enough by now to know that he'd be an excellent lover, but the satisfaction of getting her own ship more than outweighed any regrets she might have on the subject.

How they had got from that point to this one was a bit of a blur. Dressed in just her Starfleet issue tank and underwear, with Gabriel in a similar state of undress grinding her into his mattress, didn't seem the next logical step after that decision. Kat snorted internally; she was clearly spending too much time around Vulcans. Another moment later and she was distracted again as Gabriel rubbed against her in just the right way to make her moan.

‘I changed my mind,’ she growled out, ‘I would very much like to sleep with you tonight.’

He stilled against her and chuckled into her neck. ‘I'm afraid not. You said we couldn't and I'm a man of my word. I don't go back on my promises.’

Kat bit back a whine and wriggled. ‘You're a pain in the butt Gabriel, just fuck me already!’

He ground into her again, hard. ‘No.’ A second later he gasped as she dug her nails into him, then they groaned in unison as his hips jerked against her in response.

‘This is fucking ridiculous, just lose the underwear and get inside me already!’ She reached down to tug at his boxers, but almost immediately his hand was on hers, stilling it.

‘I said no,’ he repeated, gently but firmly, and Kat let her head fall back in defeat. Gabriel rested his head on her chest, panting. A moment later, however, he lifted his head and pinned her with his gaze, grinning.

‘What?’ she muttered, eyeing him with suspicion.

‘I said I wasn’t going to have sex with you. I didn’t rule out… other activities.’ His hand snaked under her shirt and she gasped as he squeezed her breast. Encouraged by her response, he pushed her tank up and applied himself to licking, kissing and gently nibbling every inch of her stomach he could reach, slowly working his way higher and higher. She wriggled out of her top, allowing him full access and he thanked her by taking a nipple into his mouth. One of his hands began to progress back down her stomach, trailing lightly over her abs and stroking gently over her underwear.

‘Gabriel, yes, please!’ she gasped, and he slipped his hand under the waistband to touch her. ‘God, yes!’ Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she bit her lip, trying in vain to stifle her moans. It didn’t take long before she gave in and stopped trying, however, and soon she was moaning and panting with increasing loudness. Gabriel was as good with his hands as she’d suspected and almost too soon she was coming, shuddering and shaking in his arms. Gabriel chuckled and pulled back. She whined a bit at the loss, but was distracted by the realisation that he was still hard against her thigh.

‘Need a hand with that?’ she asked, trailing her hand down his torso and coming to rest on his underwear for the second time.

‘If it’s not too much trouble,’ he replied, quirking an eyebrow and a smile at her. She smirked back and shoved his boxers down, enjoying his hiss in response to her lightly trailing her fingers up his length. He closed his eyes in pleasure when she grasped him, and so missed the twinkle in her eye that was his only warning before she pounced, pushing him over onto his back. ‘Kat, what…?’ was all he managed to get out before her mouth descended on him and his eyes flickered shut again with a groan. She teased him as long as she could, enjoying his reactions and the sight of him, before he started begging her in earnest.

‘Oh god, Kat, please! You’re fucking killing me!’

She chuckled around him and took pity, concentrating on taking him as high as he could go. When he came, he shouted her name and clutched at her, before slumping back, breathing heavy. She grinned cockily at him, lowering herself to lie next to him on the bed. To her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to rest with her head on his chest.

‘Damn, girl, but you’re good at that!’ he muttered, and she swatted him lightly. They both laughed, and he leaned in for another kiss. They moved together languidly for a minute, the kisses growing gradually in intensity, until Gabriel leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

‘Kat, I want to taste you too.’

She bit back a moan and nodded, and he pulled back far enough to tug her knickers off and discard them on the floor. He paused a moment, drinking in the sight of her before dropping and starting to eat her. She groaned and grabbed at his hair. Oh dear god; she’d thought he was good with his hands but this was another level. She started to regret teasing him as much as she had done as he took his revenge and did the same to her. Arousal was shooting through her, sharp like sherbet, but he kept her far enough away from the edge that before long she was whining and writhing, vaguely aware that she was mumbling incoherently but long beyond caring. She needed more, was desperate for more, and to hell with personal dignity.

‘Gabriel, please! I need you inside me!’

She was rewarded for her coherency when, without any change in rhythm, he slid two fingers inside her.

‘Not what I meant but fuck, I’ll take it!’ she managed to get out, and he paused for a moment and looked her in the eye.

‘Oh you will, will you?’ he growled, as he pushed the rest of his fingers inside her. She groaned and ground down onto his hand, aware that she was fucking herself on him but not caring. He reached around to reapply himself to what he had been doing, and his tongue _finally_ hit her clit. Kat howled, arching her way through a second orgasm, before flopping bonelessly back on the bed. Gabriel gradually released her and pulled her back in for cuddles.

‘You were holding out on me the first time,’ she accused him, after a couple of moments catching her breath. He laughed indulgently.

‘Not holding back as such, just… biding my time?’ He kissed her on the forehead and they dozed for a while. Eventually, however, he pulled back. ‘I should go,’ he said, his reluctance obvious in his face.

Kat sighed. ‘Yeah, you should. I’m really glad we had this chance though.’ She grinned. ‘You’re even better in bed than I thought you would be.’

Gabriel laughed, then kissed her again, slowly. ‘I’ll see you soon, Kat. This is definitely not goodbye.’

* * *

Kat shifted at her desk, trying not to eye the chronometer too obviously. She had only got four hours sleep after Gabriel had left, and was counting the minutes until her next coffee. Before that, however, she had one more applicant for the role of first officer to see. The man’s profile slid onto her screen, and she only just managed to stop her yelp. She looked up from her PADD as the doors slid open, and Gabriel stepped into the room, falling naturally to attention just short of her desk.

‘Commander Lorca,’ Admiral Sfzopmet greeted from beside her. ‘Yours was a last minute application, I believe?’

Lorca nodded. ‘Yes ma’am. The officer I was covering in my last position has decided to come back earlier from maternity than previously anticipated, so I will be finding myself without a posting in the next month. I got the message this morning.’

‘I see.’ The Admiral looked from Lorca to Kat, and back again. ‘I believe you and Captain Cornwell are old friends, isn’t that right?’

‘That’s correct, Admiral,’ Kat replied, eyeing Gabriel. He was hard to read, but she had the distinct impression he was enjoying himself.

‘I see,’ said Sfzopmet again. ‘But you wouldn’t have a problem working together? There’s never been anything romantic between you?’

Gabriel stood up a little straighter and looked the Admiral directly in the eye as he responded.

‘I promise you Admiral, I have never had sexual intercourse with Captain Cornwell.’


End file.
